Ice
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Yaoi 01x02] Patinnage et roulages de patins !


Genre : one shot, yaoi, lemon + un ti bout de chanson  
Couple : à votre avis;)  
Disclaimer : Dans quelques jours, c'est Noël et je ne désespère pas, donc pour l'instant perso pas à mwa mais c'est pour bientôt (we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year O)  
Pour la petite histoire: Bah un jour je zappais et je suis tombée sur le championnat de France de patinage artistique et là je me suis dis pourquoi pas un ti' Duo en collant faisant des pirouettes et un ours polaire pour l'entraîner XD

Bon allez j'arrête de saouler tout le monde et bonne Lecture

* * *

Heero avait demandé aux quatre pilotes de venir le rejoindre en bas, ayant pour motif : une nouvelle mission. L'américain descendit en traînant les pieds. On n'avait pas idée de le réveiller à 06h30! Surtout qu'il était rentré à 01h40 de sa précédente mission. Les autres n'étaient pas encore descendus, seul le japonais était présent, concentré sur son ordinateur et l'ordre de mission. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, vint le sortir de sa réflexion. 

- Hee-chan … Se lamenta 02. Pourquoi tu m'as fais descendre aussi tôt ! Je viens juste de rentrer en plus, alors ça peut pas me concerner, siteplè laisse moi aller faire dodo … Supplia le pilote, simplement en boxer, sa couette sous le bras

Heero se retourna, épuisé par les lamentations de son coéquipier

- Duo … commença-t-il

Celui-ci remarqua alors, que l'américain était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple boxer noir, ne cachant en rien son anatomie des plus avantageuse. Un torse fin et musclé, une peau claire et satinée … 01 s'arrêta, remarquant que le jeune homme le regardait, intrigué.

- Assis-toi et tais toi ! S'exclama le japonais, honteux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de matage avancé

Il se retourna vers l'écran de son ordinateur pour masquer ses joues en feu. L'américain le regarda, amusé et se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le canapé. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Quatre, souriant même à l'aube, suivi de prêt par Trowa, impassible. WuFei entra dans le salon, en sueur après son footing habituel. Heero distribua alors les ordres de mission. Duo jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille: Un pilote, à Nagasaki, pour participer au championnat de patinage artistique au Japon, un commandant important de Oz fait parti du jury, but : le neutraliser et blablabla …

- Bon vous avez compris ? Demanda 01, de son amabilité habituelle  
- Mouais … y'a un vieux shnock qui est juge et faut se présenter pour le buter … Résuma Duo, à sa manière

Heero le regarda, un sourcil levé.

- Baka

Duo lui tira la langue en retour

- Qui est le pilote requit ? Demanda la voix cristalline de 04  
- Toi ou Duo …

Le jeune arabe acquiesça.

Le japonais reprit :

- Sachant que Duo n'est pas opérationnel pour l'instant (il s'attira les foudres du sus nommé) Tu es désigné.  
- Mais pourquoi on doit patiner pour ça ? C'est vrai il suffit que je m'introduise chez lui et hop! Je l'ai fait plus d'une fois. Certifia Shinigami

Heero soupira

_Qu'est ce que tu peux te montré irréfléchi parfois … mais ça n'en enlève en rien ton charme, hélas  
_  
- Il est impossible de l'approcher d'une autre manière sinon on l'aurait déjà fait, baka, de plus il a un goût certain pour les jeunes patineurs

Quatre accueilli la nouvelle avec des yeux horrifiés ainsi il faudrait qu'il …

04 lança un regard désespéré à son amant qui lui répondit par un regard emplit d'inquiétudes

Duo, qui n'avait manqué en rien la scène, s'exclama :

- J'irais …

Heero le regard, presque en colère

- Tu n'es pas obligé Duo. En plus tu es blessé à l'épaule, j'irais ce n'est pas grave …  
- Non Quatre, je ne veux pas que tu vois tout ça, et je ne suis pas le seul (il lança un regard en direction de 03) alors j'irais …  
- Tu es affaibli et non apte à effectuer cette mission. Déclara Heero, sachant à quel point Duo avait horreur qu'on le traite de faible  
- C'est archi faux! Et si tu veux vraiment le vérifier et bah viens, j'attends que ça! S'exclama Shinigami

Le japonais lui lança un regard, furieux

_Non ne fait pas cette mission_

- Le seul problème c'est que ça fait au moins dix ans que je suis pas monté sur des patins à glace!  
- Raison de plus  
- Mais j'apprendrais! Déclara Duo, d'un ton déterminé  
_  
Mais pourquoi s'obstine-t-il autant ? Il devrait être content je serais plus dans ses pattes comme ça, à moins que, ce peut-il que tu t'inquiètes ?  
_  
- Je t'apprendrais en échange. Répondit 04

L'américain esquissa un sourire.

Le brun rassembla ses affaires et monta dans sa chambre.

_Heero … _

_Tu es vraiment un être très complexe et parfois incompréhensible _

_mais c'est pour ça je t'aime _

_aussi _

* * *

_Pourquoi insistes-tu autant pour te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? _

_Tu veux encore nous prouver tes capacités ? _

_Tu es un pilote expert, nous le savons tous. _

_Mais, je ne supporterais jamais que quelqu'un ose poser une main sur toi _

_Jamais! _

Duo rentra dans la chambre.

_Encore sur ton laptop diabolique! Le jour où tu daigneras le laisser pour t'occuper de moi …_

L'américain regarda instant le pilote, celui-ci s'était arrêté de taper

_Peut être que …_

Une danse infernale de cliquetis reprit encore plus rapide qu'auparavant.

Duo fixa le japonais

_Tu es un iceberg, 01 mais j'aperçois la fissure ..._

* * *

Les cinq pilotes se rendirent à la patinoire la plus proche pour débuter dès maintenant l'apprentissage de Duo. Heero se sépara des quatre pilotes dès qu'ils entrèrent. Duo ne s'en formalisa pas, certainement qu'il était partit chercher des renseignements au sujet de la fiabilité de cette patinoire. 

L'américain s'assit sur l'estrade, chaussant ses patins.

- Kat-chan pourquoi y'a autant de lacets ? C'est trop long ... Soupira 02  
- Et dire qu'il se plaint déjà! Rétorqua WuFei en levant les yeux au ciel  
- Tu veux pas m'aider Wuffy?

A cet instant le chinois devînt tout rouge

- Mon non c'est W-U-F-E-I, faut j'te le dise en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes!  
- Polonais ça serait pas mal …

Le pilote s'apprêtait à l'étriper quand Quatre l'entraîna vers la piste.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva

AIEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUH !

Quatre et Trowa vinrent aider Duo à se relever.

- Ca va Duo ? demanda le jeune blond, inquiet  
- Mais Kitty-chan, pourquoi tu m'as pas dis qu'il fallait aller dans un seul sens ? Se lamenta l'américain  
- Parce que c'est marquer en gros sur les murs et qu'il y a des flèches clignotantes un peu partout, baka … Répondit le chinois qui s'en donnait à cœur joie  
- Maieuh, t'es méchant Wuffie et pis d'abord il est où Hee-chan ?

Trowa le lui montra du regard à l'autre bout de la piste

Duo regarda et ce qu'il vit le laissa totalement en plan. Heero était en train de patiner et il patinait divinement bien, il fallait bien l'avouer. Avançant à une vitesse assurée, il exécuta plusieurs triples sauts, sans grand mal, suivit de quelques autres figures.

- J'y crois pas Môsieur sait super bien patiner et il veut même pas m'apprendre. S'exclama Duo, à présent debout sur ses patins. Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir …  
- Duo … Appela 04 mais celui-ci s'était déjà élancé en direction du pilote.

L'américain n'en revenait pas, il arrivait à tenir sur ses patins sans grande difficulté et arrivait même à aller vite.

Peut être même trop vite …

BLAM

Duo était rentré dans quelqu'un et il était à présent allongé de tout son long sur lui.

Des cheveux bruns ébouriffés

Des bras fins mais assurément musclés et puissants

Des yeux … cobalt

HEERO

L'américain rencontra le regard de son coéquipier, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches.

Duo pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, ses bras fermes qui s'étaient automatiquement refermés autour de lui.

Ses lèvres grenat et charnues étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes et son regard bleu acier, intense le fixait avec une étrange lueur.

Heero ...

Ce dernier se releva en murmurant un " baka" rendossant son statut de Perfect Soldier mal aimable

Il était pourtant tellement bien au creux de ses bras chaud …

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela cesse ?

Le pilote lui tendait la main, impatient.

- Bon tu comptes passer ta soirée à m'observer bêtement ?

Duo rougit violemment à ces paroles.

C'est vrai qu'il l'avait observé longuement et il ne s'en était même aperçut

L'américain saisit la main du pilote, honteux.

- La tornade Maxwell a encore fait des dégâts à se que je vois ? s'exclama 05

Duo envoya un regard noir en direction du chinois alors que Quatre était en train d'épousseter Duo et de regarder s'il n'avait aucune blessure

- C'est bon.. m'ci maman Kat'  
- Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
- Ca va ne t'inquiet' pas, Heero a amorti ma chute!

A cette phrase, il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard du pilote de Wing où une étrange flamme auparavant verglacée semblait s'embraser.

_Si tu savais à quel point se regard peut me tourmenter  
_  
- Bon c'est pas le tout mais je crois que je me suis retrouvé le nez dans la glace suffisamment de fois pour aujourd'hui, quoique avec Hee-chan j'ai l'habitude!

Celui-ci se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

* * *

Duo était étendu sur son lit, la tête masquée sous un magazine quand un bruit attira son attention.

Il redressa la tête et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Heero se tenait devant lui, littéralement trempé.

Son jean et son tee-shirt lui faisaient presque une seconde peau, modelant chaque cm ² de son corps.

Duo pouvait facilement deviner le moindre muscle de son torse, le tissu noir tendu contre son ventre musclé, ses cuisses fermes comprimées dans son jean lessivé et son derrière serré dans ce tissus rêche et décoloré.

Duo sentit un frisson le parcourir tout le long de son corps. Il reposa son regard sur son visage hypnotisant. Ces mèches ébène collaient sensuellement sur son front luisant d'eau, sa peau halée scintillait et son regard d'un bleu prussien le transperçait.

Le japonais s'avança vers lui, posant une main de chaque côté de lui, conquérant.

L'américain pouvant sentir l'eau pénétrer peu à peu ses vêtements.

Heero se retrouva au dessus de lui, son regard exprimait clairement un désir sexuel et ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles du pilote quand …

- Duo Duo …

L'américain entrouvrit légèrement les yeux.

- Mmm... 'ro!

- Exact

02 entrouvrit d'avantage les yeux pour remarquer le pilote que le pilote était à côté de lui et non «au dessus de lui»

- Arrêtes de baver contre mon épaule, on est arrivé..  
- T'es pas tout mouillé par la pluie ?

Heero le regarda les sourcils froncés.

- Juste par ta bave. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais pour être mouillé autrement sachant qu'on est dans une voiture, qu'il n'y a pas de toit ouvrant et que les fenêtres sont fermées, alors au lieu de rêver de moi dans une tenue plus que douteuse, lève tes fesses pour que je puisse descendre!

02 prit une légère couleur rosée et descendit du véhicule en repensant quand même que le japonais devrait penser à mettre un jean par jour de pluie.

* * *

- Hee-chan  
- Mon prénom c'est H-e-e-r-o  
- Si tu veux … dis, où est-ce que t'as appris à patiner aussi bien ?  
- Entraînement. Répondit le pilote concerné avant de quitter la pièce, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. 

Bip bip bip bip

Duo orienta son regard vers l'objet à l'origine de cette affreuse sonnerie : le laptop infernal.

L'américain alla regarder la raison de ce signal et remarqua un nouveau message des Mads. Il l'ouvrit et le lut en quelques secondes avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

-Ohey, j'ai un nouveau message !

Heero se retourna :

- Comment tu peux avoir un message alors que je n'ai rien reçu ?  
- Encore un manigance maxwellienne  
- Nan pour une fois c'est vrai, ton laptop s'est mit à sonner toute à l'heure : la mission est avancée d'un mois donc en gros, j'ai plus que trois semaines pour apprendre à patiner comme un pro!

Une grosse goûte d'eau descendit sur les tempes du jeune arabe, Quatre était en train de paniquer.

- Mais c'est pas possible j'aurais jamais le temps de tout t'apprendre ! Et puis la patinoire est fermée le jeudi et le dimanche, tu ne pourras jamais effectuer cette mission et tout ça par ma faute. En plus je dois partir en mission demain, Allah!  
- Woohh du calme Kitty-chan, ce n'est pas si grave que ça! Tu sais trois semaines c'est long, on encore le temps.  
- C'est perdu d'avance !

Trowa posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amant pour l'apaiser.

- Je t'entraînerai

Duo se retourna

- Pardon?  
- J'ai dit que je t'entraînerai, va prendre tes affaires, on part dans cinq minutes. Terminé. S'exclama 01 avant de sortir du salon

* * *

Duo n'en revenait pas: le japonais avait décidé de l'entraîner lui même. Ils roulaient actuellement en direction d'une patinoire où d'après ce qu'avait comprit le natté, Heero avait subit son entraînement, et elle était actuellement sous la direction des Mads, ainsi ils avaient tout le temps pour s'entraîner. 

Les trois autres pilotes devaient partir en mission pour une durée indéterminée ainsi l'américain allait rester ces trois semaines avec le japonais et devoir suivre ses instructions. Pas que rester avec Heero le gênait mais il avait très peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et décevoir par là le pilote 01. Ainsi il allait se donner à fond pour satisfaire ses espérances et réussir à se qualifier.

Duo n'avait rien dit au sujet de la "deuxième partie" de la mission pourtant il la redoutait fortement. Par son passé, il avait déjà subi des attouchements et sans l'avoir jamais avoué à personne, il en gardait toujours les traumatismes. C'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que 04 découvre ces atrocités, lui, ça ne lui faisait plus rien, il était déjà marqué à vie.

Duo termina de lasser ses patins avant d'entrer sur la piste, Heero l'attendait.

Il avança d'un pas hésitant sur la glace, essayant de ne pas tomber et lorsqu'il se sentit vaciller, deux bras puissant vinrent entourer sa taille pour le retenir. La première fois, l'américain fut surpris par cette proximité entre eux mais bien vite il s'y habitua et profita de ces rares moments d'intimité avec le japonais. Plusieurs fois il l'avait entraîné dans sa chute et 01 n'avait même pas prononcé une menace de mort ou une injure comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal.

Il s'était juste relevé et lui avait tendu la main.

Les journées passèrent avec lenteur mais Duo progressait rapidement et il était à présent capable de tenir sur ses patins et d'effectuer les figures de base.

Heero était totalement bufflé, jamais il n'aurait cru 02 capable de progresser si vite. Avant de faire sa proposition, il y avait longuement réfléchis, aux conséquences que cela allait entraîner : Passer toutes ses journées rien qu'avec lui, au contact de leurs deux corps lorsqu'il allait l'aider à effectuer ses figures ou l'empêcher de tomber.

Tout ça il y avait réfléchi et avait pris sa décision.

Il continuait à conserver son masque de glace alors qu'à l'intérieur, il se consumait d'amour pour lui.

Duo s'était révélé vraiment excellent, de par sa concentration, la vitesse à laquelle il absorbait les informations pour les mettre en application et son magnétisme dégagé lorsqu'il effectuait quelques pas. L'américain dansait divinement bien et Heero savait que sur glace il en ferait de même. Ses courbes l'ensorcelaient, l'embrasaient … malgré tout il conservait son masque pour ne pas montrer son désappointement.

Duo n'avait cessé de l'étonner depuis leur première rencontre sur ce pont, la première fois que leurs regards se croisèrent, qu'il est rencontra son regard captivant. Le japonais l'avait ensuite observé et analysé. Il se révéla bien plus qu'un Joker à ses yeux, mais comme un assassin hors pair, un spécialiste en explosif et un voleur expérimenté mais surtout quelqu'un de juste et loyal, prêt à se sacrifier pour chacun d'eux.

Et chose encore plus exceptionnelle, il l'avait réussi à le faire ressentir, à le tourmenter nuit et jour, à le faire craindre à chacun de ses départs et surtout à le faire aimer avec passion et ardeur.

Il était prisonnier de son enchantement (merci à Kyo XD)

Cette semaine encore, il avait confirmé cette emprise par sa détermination, son application, son attention et surtout sa concentration.

Duo, quant à lui, était aux anges.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que patiner lui plairait autant. Il se mit à adorer la sensation du vent sur son visage alors qu'il prenait de la vitesse et encore plus les bras d'Heero qui venaient à l'entourer pour le retenir contre lui et éviter sa chute.

Une semaine était déjà passée et l'américain savait à présent exécuter toutes les figures mais il lui restait encore la chorégraphie à trouver et à mettre en place.

Alors que l'américain faisait des tours de patinoire pour s'échauffer, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le japonais qui ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint sur la piste. Celui-ci était assis sur l'estrade, son portable sur les genoux. Duo pensa sur le coup qu'il devait lire un rapport de Quatre ou un message de J mais devant son air concentré, il s'arrêta et alla le rejoindre :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Une mission

Duo fronça un instant les sourcils comment 04, 03 et 05 pouvaient recevoir une mission alors qu'ils y étaient déjà ?

- C'est pour moi … S'exclama 01 devant l'air pensif de son coéquipier  
- Mais c'est pas possible, ils ont dû se tromper, tu dois m'entraîner encore pendant encore deux semaines!  
- Je suis désolé Duo

L'américain fixa le pilote

- Nan tu ne peux pas y aller et la mission alors ? Si je ne suis pas qualifié, autant aller se rendre direct à Kushrénada et crier : vive Oz !  
- Je n'ai pas le choix.  
- Tu n'as pas montré d'objection non plus ! S'exclama 02, furieux  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi, ma navette par dans dix minutes … Répondit 01 avant de rassembler ses affaires.

Duo l'attrapa par le poignet.

- Attend, tu ne peux pas me faire ça!  
- Duo lâche moi !

Mais l'américain maintint sa prise.

- Très bien, tu l'auras cherché !

Heero lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. L'américain pour un rien affecté, frappa le japonais, lui faisant une immense griffure le long de la joue. 01, fatigué par l'attitude du pilote, lui assena un coup dans le ventre pour l'envoyer au sol. Duo se retrouva sur la piste, la lèvre ensanglantée, sa natte qui s'était détachée lors du combat s'éparpillait autour de lui sur la glace. Heero regarda 02, rongé par les remords.

- Duo  
- Pars. Ordonna Shinigami avec fermeté, n'acceptant aucun refus.

Heero s'exécuta, attrapant ses affaires et sortie de la patinoire non sans un dernier regard pour l'américain

* * *

Duo continua son entraînement en solitaire. Il demanda au professeur G de lui envoyer toutes les informations qu'il pouvait trouver sur le patinage artistique. Duo les parcourut les unes après les autres sur son ordinateur portable, un pot de crème glacé à ses côtés. Il visionna tous les enregistrements qu'il trouva, de grands championnats pour analyser leurs techniques. 

C'était comme s'il étudiait la technique de combat d'un ennemi, son approche et ses capacités.

Puis, il mit en place le numéro qu'il présenterait pour les qualifications, améliorant sa souplesse, sa rapidité, ses retombées.

Il se qualifia sans grand problème, arrivant même premier au classement.

Le championnat n'était plus que dans deux jours et Duo révisait une dernière fois ses figures. Il sortit de son sac, le cd où se trouvait la chanson sur laquelle il avait décidé de patiner. C'était une BO, au rythme lancinant, d'un vieux film américain qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié «Cruel intention». L'américain entra le cd dans le lecteur de son ordinateur portable, relia les emplis et mit la chanson en marche:

_I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am taffy stuck and tongue tied  
Stutter shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am fine ...  
_  
Il interpréta sa chorégraphie sur le rythme langoureux de la chanson, patinant avec grâce et sensualité. L'adolescent effectua plusieurs triples boucles piquets, mêlés de doubles Axel et de pirouettes et autres sauts, tout ça agrémentés par quelques pas de danses incorporés.

Son numéro s'effectua sans aucun accrochages, il ne manqua aucunes de ses retombées.

Il arriva à la fin de son numéro avec la dernière figure à effectuer néanmoins, la plus difficile, il ne rata aucune boucle mais au moment de retomber sur la glace, sa cheville se tordit et il se retrouva au sol.

Pourtant sa chute ne fut pas si douloureuse qu'il l'aurait cru.

Au moment de toucher le sol, il s'était sentit comme … retenu

Duo remarqua alors les deux bras qui entouraient fermement sa taille et sentit le visage posé dans le creux de son cou. Sa natte s'était défaite au cours de sa chute et ses cheveux s'éparpillaient tout autour d'eux. Duo échappa comme un murmure :

- Heero …

Il sentit le souffle de celui-ci contre son épaule. Le pilote accola ses lèvres dans le cou de l'américain, il déposa une série de baiser le long de sa gorge offerte. Duo se laissa faire, à la fois surpris et captivé, il se retourna lentement toujours assis sur la glace et rencontra le regard de 01. Son regard brillait d'une lueur ardente. L'américain rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de l'asiatique et les scella avec tendresse puis il commença à l'embrasser avant de demander l'entrée de sa bouche que 01 ne tarda pas à lui accorder.

Le baiser devint exalté, passionné, fougueux, enflammé, fervent, ardent, hypnotisant, ensorcelant.

Duo détacha ses patins avant d'encercler la taille de son coéquipier, de ses jambes. Il approfondit d'avantage leur baiser d'une pression sur sa nuque avant de remonter vers ses mèches ébouriffées pour y entremêler ses doigts. Heero laissa descendre ses mains le long de son dos, longeant sa colonne vertébrale avant de s'arrêter à sa taille pour dessiner les courbes de ses reins. 02 fixa droit dans les yeux son futur amant tout en lui retirant sa veste et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il appuya ses lèvres contre le haut de son cou avant de descendre vers son torse puis son ventre.

Soudain, Heero le renversa sur la glace et commença à lui retirer son pull et son tee-shirt, il s'allongea au dessus de Duo et laissa un sillon de salive le long de son torse avant d'atteindre la fermeture de son jean. Il détacha lentement le bouton de son pantalon, qui était fortement tendu puis descendit la fermeture éclair avant de prendre possession du désir de l'américain, fièrement dressé. Il déposa un baiser sur la pointe et entendit Duo pousser un gémissement et le supplier d'aller plus vite. Le japonais enveloppa de ses lèvres, avides de sensation, le membre de son partenaire et débuta un va et vient, langoureux. L'américain échappa une série de murmures et de soupirs avant de relâcher son extase au creux des lèvres de 01.

Heero revint à sa hauteur pour prendre possession de sa bouche avec ferveur et détermination, puis il se redressa attirant l'américain contre lui. Duo détacha la fermeture fortement malmenée de son coéquipier et descendit son boxer. Heero ne tarda pas à pénétrer l'américain lentement, le retenant amoureusement dans ses bras puis il approfondit son emprise avant de s'activer dans un rythme saccadé. Duo échappa quelques gémissements qu'il enfouit dans l'épaule de son amant. Bientôt le japonais relâcha un flot de pure exaltation à l'intérieur du pilote. De la sueur descendait de son front malgré la fraîcheur de la glace. Duo enlaça avec possessivité le torse de l'asiatique avant de l'embrasser avec douceur et tendresse puis de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille : Aishiteru

* * *

_Jamais je ne pourrais te laisser effectuer cette mission jusqu'au bout, plus maintenant, non pas qu'avant je le pouvais mais maintenant c'est différent _

_Tout est différent _

Je t'aime, je t'ai dans la peau, tu fais parti de moi

_Oui, je t'aime trop pour cela ..._

Heero regardait Duo exécuter sa chorégraphie une dernière fois avant le championnat qui avait lieu le lendemain. Quatre l'observait, subjugué, Trowa était admiratif et WuFei pour une fois ne savait comment critiquer le pilote 02. Les trois pilotes étaient rentrés la veille de leur mission qui c'était parfaitement déroulée selon les dires de Quatre et observait admiratif les progrès de Duo depuis la dernière fois. Aucun n'était très enchanté à l'idée que l'américain finisse sa soirée avec le pervers de Oz mais normalement ils devaient intervenir avant qu'il se passe quelque chose au cas où 02 n'arriverait pas à le neutraliser.

Quelques minutes avant d'entrer en piste, Duo était encore dans les vestiaires en train de stresser.

- Mais imagine si je tombe ou ...  
- Tout ira bien. Répondit 01. J'ai confiance

Heero déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, en détachant sa natte au passage.

- Oh nan mais t'es malade ! J'ai plus le temps de la refaire. S'écria 02 avant de partir en courant dans les toilettes.

Le japonais le suivit avant de fermer à clé la porte et de placer un banc devant, il déclencha le chronomètre de sa montre sachant qui lui restait très peu de temps avant que Duo n'ouvre la porte.

Il enfila la tenue, les patins sous le bras, et se dirigea vers la piste.

Duo venait de terminer sa natte et posa sa main sur la poignée, il ne comprit que trop tard son erreur. L'américain déverrouilla rapidement la porte avant de repousser le banc et de sortir en courant vers la piste.

Heero était à quelques mètres de lui, il allait entrer sur la glace. Le pilote l'appela, le japonais se retourna et lui lança un dernier regard avant d'entrer en piste.

L'asiatique effectua la chorégraphie de Duo sans le moindre accros et se retrouva en tête du classement.

Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à l'étage, un juge avait demandé à le voir.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir et comme l'avait décrit les rapports, il était d'un âge déjà bien prononcé petit et velu, de quoi dégoûter à vie Heero de la gente masculine.

Au bout d'une heure de discussion au cours de laquelle le commandant n'avait cessé de lui faire des éloges, la proposition fut lancée. Rien de très malsain en apparence : prendre un verre chez lui pour négocier des contrats. 01 accepta et se laissa entraîner dans une longue voiture noire.

Arrivé devant sa suite spacieuse, deux gardes du corps restèrent devant la porte, un sourire mauvais ancré sur les lèvres. Heero suivit l'homme sans rien dire, il entra et admira la vue à travers la baie vitrée tout en entendant la porte se refermer. Le japonais se retourna, se forçant à sourire.

- C'est vraiment très beau ici

L'homme à l'autre bout de la pièce esquissa un sourire et déboucha une bouteille de champagne, il leva une coupe en signe de demande

- Oui, merci

Le commandant s'avança vers Heero et lui tendit la coupe. Le jeune homme la saisit et posa ses lèvres sur le verre. Soudain, l'homme l'attira contre lui et commença à l'embrasser, Heero le repoussa violemment et se baissa pour attraper son arme mais quand il releva la tête, les deux gardes du corps se tenaient devant lui.

- Nous avons affaire à un coriace messieurs, sans doute l'un des fameux pilotes Gundam, ligotez-le !

Le japonais essaya de se libérer mais les deux gardes étaient trop fort et ils retrouva ligoter contre un mur.

- Merci de votre aide, vous pouvez disposer …

Heero sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et à présent il allait se faire violer sans rien pouvoir faire. Le commandant s'approcha de lui une lueur perverse dans le regard.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de me taper une vedette !

L'homme pressa ses lèvres contres les siennes et commença à l'embrasser.

Puis tout ce passa très vite...

La baie vitrée se brisa

Les deux gardes du corps rentrèrent dans la suite et furent abattus sur le champ.

Le commandement eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une balle vint se loger dans son crâne.

Shinigami était entré et il était furieux

Duo s'avança vers son amant, Heero le regarda, rassuré.

L'américain esquissa un sourire et caressa avec tendresse les contours de son visage avant de lui envoyer un violent crochet du droit.

«Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie crétin!»

«Moi aussi, je t'aime Duo»

* * *

**Fin **

(Et il n'y aura pas de suite)

Verdict? 


End file.
